historia de dos apariciones
by takahashi oyamada
Summary: la historia de kurama y hiei inventada por mi, en la que se cuenta sobre su pasado, tragedias de el y tmb como se conosieron y perdon por las faltas de ortografia pero aun asi esta muy bno!
1. El niño abandonado

La historia de dos apariciones

-No, no lo suelten, devuélvanme a mi hijo!

En todo el pueblo se podían oír los gritos de la joven que gritaba desesperadamente.

-Acaso no lo ves... es un monstruo, no permitiremos que un monstruo viva en esta aldea, no después de que ese otro vino y casi mata a la mitad del pueblo solo porque...

-No hables asi ni de mi hijo ni de....ni de mi difunto esposo

-Tu esposo!, era un monstruo y tu hijo tambien. Pasame otro pergamino. Como te decia, este niño va a morir ahogado...No sabes cuanto lamento que lo unico que te dejo esa bestia aya sido un hijo y ahora tenga q morir.

-Sacerdotiza...Sacerdotiza!!!!! La bestia...la bestia que puede congelar todo a su paso...a...a...a escapado...

El hombre que venia con la noticia de la bestia de pronto callo al piso. Lo unico que se pudo ver después fue un lago de sangre debajo del hombre

-Esta muerto...tu esposo...esa bestia lo hizo – al decir eso, los ojos de la joven se iluminaron, pero después lo que veia se volvio borroso y derramo un lagrima roja, era sangre. La bestia tambien habia tratado de matarla, pero cuando la joven se volvio, vio a su unico amor, ahí, parado, inmóvil...El, lentamente, se sento junto a ella y después la abrazo, la beso y desaparecio...La joven después se desmayo y la sacerdotisa cayo muerta al lado de la joven....

-Detente- Una anciana habia tomado al niño y estaba apunto de arrojarlo al rio pero la madre del pequeño se lo impidio arrojándola al piso, pero aun asi, el objeto en el q se encontraba el niño y estaba lleno de pergaminos y empezo a rodar hasta que cayo al rio...

-No!!!!! Hiei!!!!!!Hiei!!!!!!

·························································

-Que es eso???- Una anciana habia empezado a correr hacie el borde del rio....-Es un niño- Tomo el niño entre sus brazos y lo llevo a su cabaña

La anciana, al parecer, era una de esas mujeres que habia perdido a su familia debido a las guerras constantes de los alrededores. En su cabaña habian un centenar de fotos de ella, cuando joven, lo que parecia ser su esposo y 2 niñas junto con su hermano menor. Aunque el bebe fuera solo un pequeño de 11 meses, por alguna razon comprendia lo que sucedia...sabia que no podria escapar hasta matar a la anciana... pero el era solo un bebe y eso le era imposible.

-Ten- la anciana le habia entregado una botella con tapa de goma para que el pequeño tomara y empezo a rebuscar entre el objeto en el q el bebe habia venido envuelto...-No tienes nombre, o no venia escrito...Ya se te pondre Shinji...ese nombre te queda muy bn, y ademas... asi era como se llamaba mi hijo mas pequeño-la anciana habia tomado la fotografia del niño y la vio de reojo-Si tan solo no lo hubiera dejado ir a luchar....

···························································6 años después ·························································

-Shinji....Shinji!!!!!! Es hora de cenar, vuelve a la casa.

-Si señora, enseguida entro

El bebe que solia vivir con la anciana habia crecido y se habia convertido en un niño con grandes habilidades y (comentario propio, si no les parece...entonces sera lo contrario) se habia convertido en un formidable (en lo q se refiere a lindo) niño.

-Que es lo que tengo q aguantar esta noche...Acaso es otra vez espinacas o higado encebollado- Shinji habia puesto una cara de asco pero la cambio rapidamente por una de emocion de saber que habria hoy de comer para que la anciana no lo notara.

-Para nada, hoy hay mi famosa sopa de espárragos y guisantes con un toque de mi salsa secreta...

Al oir esto el niño habia pedido permiso para ir a buscar algo que habia olvidado y apenas salio de la cabaña, fue al rio y capturo dos pescados

-Si digo que ya comi no tendre que probar la comida de esa anciana. Que es lo que quiere, matarme! Sopa de espárragos y guisantes! Esta mas loca de lo q crei, y lo peor, le añadio su salsa especial, que es como estar comiendo la carne de un ogro que nunca en su vida se ha bañado y que se las pasa jugando entre los desechos toxicos y como trabajo tiene que....

-Shinji!!!! A comer! Y nada de escusas de que ya comiste, el pescado no llena, asi que ven aca y siéntate antes de que haga mi famoso pastel de frutas al vapor y te obligue a comerlo!

Al oir esto, Shinji se apresuro y dijo –Ya estoy aquí listo para la sopa que ...y...(en voz baja) si me vuelves a decir shinji y dar de comer tu comida...te voy a descuartizar!!! Mi nombre es Hiei!!!!!!-el olor de la sopa llego y casi cae muerto al oler que tambien habia preparado sus pastel especial...-q....tanto aborres..adoro...si, q tanto adoro....- E,pezo a comer y mientras la anciana no veia, con su velocidad le daba la comida al perro que se encontraba a su lado, al parecer hambriento del festin que su amo aun no probaba, pero como la anciana se volvio el se tubo que meter un gran pedazo de pastel y tomar unos tragos de sopa antes d q volviera a decirle el sermón q el ya se habia aprendido

-Lo siento mucho amigo por darte estos alimentos altos en asquerosidad, espero que los disfrutes, y cuando quieras me pides mas

Paso un rato después de que el, con ayuda del perro, habia terminado la cena, cuando escucho un ruida de la anciana. Apenas entro, vio a, o por lo menos lo q quedaba de la mujer que lo habia rescatado yacia muerta, o por lo menos sus partes ya que habia sido congelada viva y luego el hielo habia sido golpeado con tal fuerza que quedo asi

-Tu debes ser hiei, te presento a tu hermana, hermanastra mas bn, su nombre es Yukina y necesito que la cuides- detrás de ella es pequeño vio la figura de una bestia con forma humana

-Supongo que no me reconoces hijo mio...


	2. El encuentro

Cap. 2

El encuentro

-Que? Eres mi padre?

-Si, asi es, vine a llevarte a que empezaras un entrenamiento...

-Mi padre....

-En el no podras comer como lo hacias aquí- Hiei empezaba a poner atención a lo que dice su padre- ni tener tiempo libre, solo para dormir, pero como decia

-En serio eres mi padre?

-Si, dime que esperabas que fuera? Tu madre? Mira niño, necesito enseñarte la técnica mas poderosa de la familia: el yaoenzatske. Por eso he decidido que vendre po ti en 7 años, para tener tiempo de perfeccionar la mia- cuando finalizo sus palabras, le entrego una espada a Hiei diciendo- Esta es la katana de los demonios del fuego, la mas poderosa espada en el mundo y tu que eres un demonio de clase A la aprenderas a controlar rapidamente- después de terminar, desaparecio.

-Espera!, antes de que te vayas, quiero que me digas todo, sobre mi madre sobre ti y sobre yo...

El padre de Hiei le entrego una joya, una perla que su hijo parecia no conocer – Ahí conseguiras las respuestas...-Y desaparecio.

····································································

Hiei se encontraba dormido, con la joya entre sus manos, a simple vista parecia que dormia con toda la comodidad del mundo, pero en realidad, el estaba sudando frio, se movia inquietantemente y parecia que no podia respirar bn, el ambiente de la cabaña fue consumido la niebla y Hiei empezo a ver mas claro lo que la perla le mostraba.

-Hina....Koorime.... estas palabras daban vueltas en la mente del pequeño demonio....y empezo a oir una voz que le decia....

-Las respuestas de tu pasado se encuentran en el pasado de dos demonios. Tu naciste de una Koorime (una especie de demonios del hielo cuyo clan solo esta formado de mujeres) y un demonio del fuego del que no se sabe nada... Después de que ella se enamoro de tu padre, ambos te tuvieron, pero en la isla de las Koorimes ( al norte de Makai) esto se toma en cuenta como una falta a la familia y tradición de ese pueblo, asi que lo nombraron como "el niño olvidado" (en ingles es "the forvidden child, asi que si suena raro, es solo porque es una traducción) y fue arrojado al rio por Rui, pero sin olvidar decirle que debia volver y tomar venganza sobre su especie.- Hiei pudo ver la figura de Rui, parecia ser la de una anciana, aunque en realidad solo tenia la mitad de los años que pueden vivir las Koorimes. Tu madre arrojo dos ultimas lagrimas antes de que quedara sin sentimientos, una para ti... y otra para tu hermana Yukina que nacio después, pero (como las Koorimes pueden reproducirse solas) que era una Koorime pura. Una de esas joyas fue la que tu padre te dio, y la otra la tendra tu hermana, cuyo nombre el Yukina y que nacio 4 años después de tu nacimiento.

Hiei desperto, todo lo que habia visto habia sido un sueño que decia la verdad de el, su madre, su padre y...su hermana? El no podia creer que fuera un demonio, primero que todo, de hielo y fuego y mucho menos que tuviera una hermana, sin contar una madre y un padre, asi que se sento y termino dormido de nuevo.

·········································a la mañana siguiente···································

Hiei ya habia partido para empezar a entrenar antes de aprender la técnica de su familia, de parte de su padre ya que las Koorimes eran técnicas que solo las mujeres podian usar. En el camino, se encontro con una banda de ladrones, quienes lo tomaron y se lo llevaron. Actualmente eran una especie de ladrones samuráis, que lo tomaron y empezaron a enseñarle a usar su espada y tambien, aprovechándose de la situación, a robar. Hiei, después de un mes y medio de entrenamiento, se habia convertido en un asesino, uno muy bno y en un gran ladron, pero el destino lo unio en una pelea con otra aparicion...

-Como te llamas niño?

-Yo soy Hiei. Usted quien es?

-Kurama, Youko Kurama. Aunque en realidad mi nombre es Shuichi Minamino- Saco una rosa- Que haces aquí?

-Entreno para aprender una técnica

-Ya veo, entonces si podras pelear, tienes un poder espiritual muy alto

-Ha,y hasta ahora lo notas, este mismo poder espiritual sera el que te mate

-Eso lo veremos niño

-Huh-Hiei volvio su rostro pero añadio- Que te parece si enfrentamos nuestros mejores ataques, anciano....

-Acaso temes pelear? Y otra cosa, no me llames anciano, primero que todo soy mayor que tu pero solo por un año, por eso te digo niño...

-Y que eso no te quita lo anciano, pero aunque estes en desventaja te ganare con mi máximo poder...Es hora de que conozcas el fuego del mundo humano, el Yaoenzatske-kokusho-Una llama aparece en la mano de Hiei.

-Como quieras, tu conoceras mi arma, el latigo de rosa!

-Latido de rosa? Que es lo q vas a hacer afeminadito? Regalarme una rosa o que?

-La batalla ya empezo enano.

El sujeto que habia retado a Hiei habia desapericido, y volvio a aparecer tras el. Hiei se volvio, pero muy tarde, su enemigo ya habia hecho su movida, cortando el pequeño de 7 años y haciendo una gran herida en su estomago. Mientras el herido trataba de proteger su herida, su enemigo ya habia vuelto a atacar, y aparecio frente a el. Hiei cayo al piso. La sangre que se derramaba era mucha, y el pequeño apenas podia ponerse de pie.

-Te dije que te enseñaria que era el fuego del mundo humano, trata de detener mi yaoenzatske-kokusho!

El fuego iba a una gran velocidad y no tardo en atrapar al pequeño de ojos verdes entre las llamas. La parte superior del atuendo blanco que este llevaba se quemo y termino devolviendo el ataque al pequeño. Este ultimo sintio un gran dolor debido a las quemaduras que le proporcionaba su ataque y no pudo hacer nada mas que desmayarse. Kurama movio su latigo una vez e hizo q la fuerza del viento extinguiera el fuego que se comia al pequeño demonio.

-Yaoenzatskeenkokuryuha!

Un dragon se formo con las llamas que salian del brazo derecho del herido, mientras Kurama no tubo tiempo de esquivarlo y cuando el fuego hizo contacto con su cuerpo lo hizo pegar contra una roca que habia 100 metros mas aya de lo que se suponia era el campo de batalla.

····································minutos despues····································

-Buen ataque niño, no perdon, ya no eres niño, solo alguien que ha dejado su niñez y ha arriesgado todo en batalla-ambos ven el brazo derecho del mas joven- puede ser considerado todo un adulto, bien hecho, Hiei.

-Gracias, y, ah, buena pelea.

-La proxima vez que no veamos puede que termines como amigos o como enemigos, pero te lo digo, no me gustaria ser enemigo de una aparicion clase A como tu. Espero que nos volvamos a enfrentar y espero que la proxima vez que nos veamos hayas dominado la técnica del fuego del mundo espiritual y la de este y tambien la llama del dragon negro, que por cierto es una técnica que nadie ha podido dominar.

-Oye tienes algo de comer que sea normal y no algo hecho por una anciana loca que piensa que a uno le pueden llegar a gustar sopa de espárragos y guisantes o queque de frutas al horno o cosas asi?

Kurama se le quedo viendo y empezo a reirse y dijo- Lo siento, pero no, solo tengo esos dos deliciosos bocadillos-Hiei lo miro con cara de asco- Era broma, claro, ten, son frutas, pero no al horno, espero que te sirvan de algo, bueno, hasta la proxima vez –Empezo a alejarse- Y que no se te olvide hacerte mas fuerte!

-No te preocupes Kurama, no lo hare.

················································mas tarde·········································

-Bien hecho Hiei.

-Si excelente espectáculo el que diste.

-Al parecer ya aprendiste la técnica que te enseñamos y la que ese demonio te enseño.

Los ladrones que habian tomado a Hiei de aprendis lo felicitaban y lo acompañaban en una cena de cerveza y carne de venado fresca.

-Hiei una cosa mas, esta fuesta es tambien para despedirte del grupo, ya eres muy fuerte y creo q ya eres capaz de ser independiente.

-Lo mismo le iba a pedir Jefe, pero pense que no me dejaria después de ver mi verdadero poder, bueno entonces mejor me voy de una vez-Tomo otra cerveza de la mesa y empieza a beberla- y gracias de nuevo- Se empieza a alejar

Cuando ya no es visible la figura del Hiei- Si no lo hubieramos sacado nos habria matado

-Si, esa llama no era normal, el chico ya sobrepaso nuestros poderes...Que? Quien esta ahí?

.-Siempre hay algo que he querido preguntar...Porque la gente siempre pregunta eso? Quien esta ahí? Que creen, que les van a responder! Despierten si es un asesino como cree que va a conquestar, acaso va a decir: mi nombre es....y vengo a matrte asi que huye

-Pero señor un asesino inteligente no contestaria

-Claro que no contestaria, era solo una forma de hablar para que se dieran cuenta que tan idiotas son....Donde esta el chico que estaba aquí?

-Ya se fue...

-Como que ya se fue! Les dije que no lo dejaran irse!

-Pero señor ud no dijo nada...

Una espada atraveso el cuerpo del ladron, haciendolo quemarse al contacto del arma. Después avanico la espada y quemo al resto de ellos...y continuo en busca de Hiei.

································alo encuentro con Hiei······························

-Hijo, es hora de tu entrenamiento final, para aprender a dominar el yaoenzats.....

-Lo hare, pero primero....dejame ver a mi hermana, y a mi madre o si no.- levanta su espada....

La espada del demonio mas grande atraveso el cuerpo del pequeño.....-O si no que....

El cuerpo de su hijo cayo a sus pies, aparentemente, se encontraba entre ....la vida.....y la muerte.....


	3. La desición de Hiei

Cap. 3

El padre y el hijo; la decisión de Hiei

-Te lo advierto no veras a tu hermana al menos que domines la técnica, además, ni siquiera yo se donde se encuentra, al parecer ambas, tu madre y tu hermana, escaparon de la isla de las koorimes, con ayuda de una anciana ahí.... Pero bueno, que decides....hijo

-Si es para poder encontrarlas.....pero ahora que recuerdo dijiste que no sabias su localización, así que porque debería ayudarte?

-Porque te puedo decir una manera de hacerlo...

-En serio, entonces sí, lo haré, entrenare y dominaré la técnica, y sere el demonio más poderoso del mun.....

-Despues de mi....pero como sea, mira esto es lo que tienes que hacer....

.............................................días después........................................

-Yaoenzatske!

-Hijo, felicidades, ya sabes la manera de usarla, pero hasta que seas más grande las podras dominar....así que adios.....y si, si las quieres encontrar y proteger tendras que ir con el doctor Utsuma, un sabio que puedo hacerte ver todo por medio del tercer ojo.

-El tercer ojo.....oye, donde estás, porque me dejas hablando solo? Eso es todo? Y donde es que vive? Hola...hola?

-Hooola enaano....-una aparición de clase F había aparecido frente a Hiei, al parecer pasado un poco de copas....es decir borracho- Oía lo que tuu y esaa coosa decían, y tambiéen vine por ordenees de el señior Utsúma....Sígueme....

Hiei acompaño al sujeto por tres días atravez de montañas, ríos, y en el camino tubo enfrentamientos con pariciones que lo ayudaron a pefeccionar su técnica con su katana. El día tercero llegaron a lo que parecía ser un castillo de la antigüedad Inglesa...Ambos entraron, y adentro los esperaba un humano mitad bestia, cara y cuerpo de humano, pero pies y manos de un ogro.

-Bienvenido mi estimado Hiei, tu padre me aviso sobre ti, y ya lo tengo todo listo solo necesito que tomes asiento y esperes a que termine...ponte esto...es para que no sientas dolor alguno

-No gracias, eso es para demonios debiles, y te lamento decir que yo no soy uno, así que empieza y no sigas perdiendo el tiempo....

El doctor Utsuma, sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo lo que el pequeño de 8 años le había ordenado y empezo. Hiei se encontraba recostado en una mesa de metal, amarrado de manos y pies por grandes piezas de metal que no lo dejaban moverse. Lo que parecia ser un taladro gigante empezó a decender en dirección a la frente de Hiei...pero este empezó a sentir un poco de miedo, cerró los ojos, pero no evito tener que abrirlos cuándo sintio que su cabeza estaba siendo atravesada por algo...el empezó a sentirse extraño...pero no resistio más y se desmayo

-Despieerta yha enanó..

El sirviente del doctor Utsuma se encontraba supervisando a Hiei. Este segundo se levanto, pero enseguida sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza, puso su mano sobre su frente y sintió las vendas, además, lo que parecía ser...un ojo....

-Que demonios es esto!?

-Es el tercer ves el nombre no el podras incrementar tu poder y tomar la forma del monstruo verdadero que eres...También podras ver los movimientos de tu enemigo y claro, controlar a seres débiles como apariciones clase D y F y a humanos con ninguna clase de poder espiritual y sin conocimiento del mismo

-Esto es fantastico! Bueno ahora...ya me largo de aquí, y por cierto si quiere tener éxito con sus laboratorio cambie de ayudante ya que este se perdió a mitad del camino y tubimos que enfrentarnos a la tropa de los Daujojins....

Después de terminar, Hiei desaparcio, dejando al doctor y a su ayudante solos....Lo único que se oyo al final fue la voz del doctor diciendo- Su poder espiritual hizo que la herida hecha por su padre se curará rápidamente y que sus avances en cuánto al tercer ojo fueran impresionantes...Además, ese ojo le dará más percepción que a nadie de su misma edad...

Una pequeña fogota mostraba las figuras de un niño pequeño y un bebé entre sus brazos. Dis sujetos se acercaron a él y le dieron algo, al parecer, a cambio del bebé...

-Yukina, así viviras mejor, talvez sean humanos, pero son mejores niñeros que yo....Lo siento, está desición talvez fue la mejor que pude tomar, además, hermana, yo siempre te estaré cuidando. Nuestra madre ya no puede hacerlo, ahora esas personas te alimentaran y cuidaran hasta que sepan que eres una hada de las nieves, después de eso y antes yo estaré protegiéndote de todo mal....pero aún, lo siento hermana...Fue lo mejor que pude hacer....

El carro se alejo, dejando a Hiei en la oscuridad completa...

-Porque lo hiciste?....Hiei?


End file.
